


Let's be nothing. I heard it lasts forever

by TheHandOfTyr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mira is a nerd if thats your thing, Romance, elfman is a real man, very cliche high school expierience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandOfTyr/pseuds/TheHandOfTyr
Summary: Mirajane has always been seen as the freak no-one wants around but what happens when the most popular girl at magnolia high school won't leave her alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in almost a year and my first in this fandom hope you enjoy these mostly unconventional pairings

“Mirajane please make them stop” Levy groaned as she leaned her head on the table.

“Admit it to Juvia Freed you’re in love with the all star football player laxus dreyar” Juvia said in a high pitched whisper trying to contain her laughter.

Even mirajane had troubles stifling a laugh at Freed’s beet red face as he tried his best to think of some way to respond to his friend. 

“Who are you to make fun of someone's love life you’ve been in love with Gray since you set eyes on him!” Freed said while holding a mischievous grin

Mirajane just simply smiled at her friends knowing she wouldn’t change them for anything. When it came to friends the phrase ‘beggars can't be choosers’ was a perfect way to describe Mirajane Strauss's social life. Always seen as a ‘freak’ or just someone who the mere thought of being around made others visibly uncomfortable Mirajane couldn't be more thankful to have not just one but three great friends even if they were outcasts themselves.

“As much as i would love to stay here and find out which of you two is more hopelessly in love i need to head home and get dinner ready for Elfman and Lisanna” Mirajane said as she put her bag over her shoulder than mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ to Levy before taking her leave from their school library.

As mirajane walked out the doors to Magnolia high school she was knocked to the ground by something hitting her in the back of the head.

“Where do you think you’re going freak?” Mirajane heard the all too familiar voice call out to her.

“Flare please don’t do this.” Mirajane said in a weak voice before getting a swift kick in the side answering her question of if Flare would show any mercy today.

Mirajane wasn’t too proud to beg. When Flare would give Mirajane what Flare felt like Mirajane deserved for existing she would have to hide these bruises and cuts from her little siblings. She’s always had to be strong for Elfman and Lisanna and in a way this was just another way of her fulfilling her duties of being the older sibling.

“Who do you think you are asking me to stop? Flare said in a low growl stomping on Mirajanes spine “at least show a little dignity”

Flare mercilessly unloaded on Mirajane for another couple minutes before deciding she had enough for the day.

 

“I'll see you around little Ms Strauss” Flare said before letting out another cackle and walking away leaving a hurt Mirajane lying prone on the ground. It was well after school hours so most teachers had headed home so there was a good chance no-one would see her lying here for a considerable amount of time.

Mirajane slowly got to her feet before limping towards her family's apartment. Much to Mirajane’s luck Flare decided to mostly aim towards her body meaning that Mirajane didnt have to put her hair in front of her face at dinner it was days like those that she really wishes she could afford makeup to cover up her bruises.

Mirajane upon thinking this quickly glanced down at her already shoddy appearance even without Flare wanting to help her look like a complete mess. She always made sure Elfman and   
Lisanna always had good clothes for school and that elfman never had to worry about gear for wrestling, also with food and rent needing to be paid every month Mirajane never had money for herself. flimsy running shorts and oversized sweatshirts are what Mirajane could afford under her current situation and makeup being an expensive commodity to what she would only buy Lisanna on the few occasions she had a couple extra dollars to spend.

“But Mirajane don’t you ever want to buy things like this for yourself?” Lisanna asked while looking at the small makeup palette that her sister had bought her.

“Lisanna don’t you worry about me and you know that im not the kind of girl who likes these things” Mirajane said regretting that she lied to her sister over something so trivial.

Mirajane ponders if one of the reasons people feel the need to single her out is due to her appearence of oversized clothes and thick rimmed glasses. She knows that it definitely doesn't help that she hides her face with her hair whenever she’s in class or that she retreats to the school library every free moment she gets. She hopes that one day that she’ll walk into school and guys won't point to her behind her back and speak about her in hushed tones or that girls will no longer feel the need to give each other their own opinions of why she’s such a freak.

She just wants it to be as if nothing happened.

Mirajane enters the building to her apartment complex and gives a light wave to Richard the security guard and tries her best to hide her limping to the elevator hoping that RIchard or codename hoteye as he likes to be called much to everyone else's amusement wouldn't want to ask her why she seems like she is in pain.

Mirajane presses the button to her floor and waits for the elevator to bring her to the apartment that her and her siblings shared. Their parents died while they were all a very young age and the only one who remembers that much about them is Mirajane herself.

As Mirajane entered the apartment the first thing she noticed was the aroma of cooking food.  
“Mira you're finally home what took you so long?” Lisanna said with a smile on her face as she hugged her older sister

Lisanna was the youngest of the three and was starting her sophomore year at Magnolia High but was quickly making a good amount of friends which made Mirajane very happy that her sister wouldn't have to experience what she had to go through her whole time at high school.

“Oh I was helping levy organize the books at the library so i was a little late” MIrajane said quickly thinking of the lie. “It smells really good in here are you cooking?”

“No she is not I wanted to show her how a real man could cook.” Elfman’s booming voice said as he emerged from the kitchen a pink apron tied around his waist causing Mirajane to laugh even though it hurt her already bruised ribs.

Elfman was the school’s best wrestler and was considered one of the more popular people at magnolia high and intimidated most of the guys that attended just on his size alone which Mirajane and Lissana knew wasn't how Elfman was. The Elfman they knew was the big teddy bear that wears pink aprons and cooks for his sisters and cries when the puppy returns to the owner when Lisanna chooses the movie for their movie night.

“We already ate but we’ll sit with you if you want us to” Lisanna said letting Mirajane past her and into the kitchen.

“Actually if you guys don't mind i think i'll take my food into my room for the night” LIsanna and Elfman smiled and gave her a hug as a sign of approval.

As she collected her food and told her siblings goodnight Mirajane went into her room and locked the door behind her. She lifted her shirt to where she could see how bad she was going to bruise from this beating by Flare. The stomp mark on her back was already turning a shade of blue while her side she saw was deep red but she could tell it would go away after a couple days.

Mirajane quickly ate her food while doing the math of how she could work in her hours to make rent and hopefully get Elfman another couple pairs of socks before she had to start getting Lisanna another coat for when it gets colder.

But when Mirajane was overcome with exhaustion she finally retreated under the covers to her bed and slowly dozed off thinking if Flare was going to make her life a nightmare tomorrow even though without Flare life was already difficult enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Chapter dedicated to Juvia hope you enjoy

“Earth to Juvia. You got another customer at the register.” Gajeel shouted from the outside window into their workplace at Ichya’s car wash.

“Sorry Gajeel Juvia was just thinking is all.” Juvia said walking to the register trying her best to get back into her workplace mentality which means no thinking of her darling Gray Fullbuster.

As Juvia rounded the corner to her register she noticed a boy roughly her age shirtless entering the store giving Juvia a quick smile but Juvia wasn't watching the boy anymore because in walked through the doors to the little carwash Juvia worked at her very own Gray walked through the door and like the person he came in with had nothing covering his chest.

Juvia thought she would faint.

“Uh hey” Gray spoke breaking Juvia out of her lovestruck trance. “Were gonna run our car through the machine if you don’t mind turning it on.” Taking out his cash and placing his wallet on the counter and giving juvia the cash

“Oh of course Gray Juvia will turn it on right away” Juvia said putting a smile on her face while putting his payment which was an exact amount in the register. Juvia smiled ‘he gave me the perfect amount so i wouldn't have to give him change how romantic.”

Gray looked at juvia with a puzzled expression on his face. “Wait how do you know my name?”

Before Juvia could respond for a reason she knew this boy's name the other white haired boy spoke up “Hey if you wanna wash your car we better do it quick we don't have a lot of time for this in the first place.”

With that being said the two boys made their way out of the carwash and in Juvia's opinion out of her life which made juvia wanna cling onto his arm so he could never leave her and she could be with her darling forever.

Gray and The white haired boy entered the small room that would hopefully clean Gray’s car before they had to be home as they sat there and let the motorized cleaning utensils clean his car the white haired boy decided this was the perfect opportunity for conversation.

“So how do you know that girl at the register?” The white haired boy asked knowing he was pressing Gray’s buttons by asking him about his love life.

Just as he expected Gray immediately scoffed as his face turned a faint shade of red. “That's why I was asking her i've never met that chick in my whole life.” Gray said as he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat wishing this car would get washed faster.

“Well you were kinda of an ass to her when she said your name” the white haired boy said while he smirked at Gray.

“I was not!” Gray said shocked at the thought of him being rude to a complete stranger “How do you know my name woman!” The white haired boy said doing his best gray impression and chuckling to himself shortly afterwards.

“Shut up Lyon.”

“I personally thought she was kinda cute in a way.” Lyon said leaning his seat back.

Gray scoffed “did we see the same girl, she looked terrible.” Gray said with a look of humor on his face.

Lyon only looked at Gray while shaking his head “She doesn't look good right now but im sure shes beautiful under all of that you just are not good at these kinds of things.” Lyon then saw Gray look at Lyon with a red face. “Yeah well what's that supposed to mean?”

“Face it Grey you have no romantic instincts I remember a dozen girls asking you to prom last year and you not getting a single date because you asked the girls if they didn't mind you going with the rest of the girls too.” Lyon then began to laugh as he slapped his leg at the recollection of how dense Gray could be sometimes.”

“GIrls why can’t we all go and have a great time together.” before Gray could utter out another word he was then pelted by a barrage of chocolate boxes and even a girls heel knocking him out cold.”

“I thought they wanted to go as friends.” Gray muttered to where the only reason he knew Lyon heard him was because of Lyon’s laughing increasing upon hearing this.

“Shut up Lyon.”

Shortly after the car wash dinged signalling Gray and Lyon that their car was washed. Gray with a sigh put his car in gear and sped off while Juvia looked at the car longingly as it turned the corner seemingly out of her life forever as she hung her head dramatically.

“Hey Juvia quit staring out the window and help me close!” Gajeel barked voice dripping with annoyance snapping Juvia out of her trance sending her into a deep blush making her quickly resume her duties in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

“Sorry Gajeel Juvia was just thinking is all.” Juvia said still not facing Gajeel while emptying out her register until she noticed Gajeel was trying to stare a hole into her head.

“So are you gonna spill it or am I gonna have to drag this out of you.” Gajeel stated making Juvia giggle.

Juvia and Gajeel have been friends since they were little kids. They had the same afterschool program in the first grade Gajeel being the one to challenge Juvia to a fight within five minutes Gajeel was crying uncle until Juvia stopped.

They've been inseparable ever since…

“Trust me Gajeel if it was anything important Juvia would tell Gajeel before anyone else.” pulling her friend into a light hug causing Gajeel to stiffen his body much to Juvia’s amusement.

“I hate to interrupt you my parfumes but I wanted to give you both your well deserved paychecks.” their boss Ichya said then giving them both white envelopes containing their money. Ichya just as soon as he entered the room left the building with equal or greater extravagance than when he entered.

As Juvia was about to leave she noticed she noticed Gajeel was playing with something in his hands. Curious Juvia walked towards Gajeel and opened her palm at the man.

“Give it.” Juvia stated flatly causing Gajeel raise an eyebrow at her.

“You don't even know what it is.” Gajeel retorted putting the unnamed item behind his back only causing Juvia’s glare to intensify ultimately causing Gajeel to concede.

“Before you even ask i didnt take anything from it.” Gajeel grumbled before giving Juvia a wallet “I guess one of those strippers forgot it just leave it in Ichya’s office and he'll call him tomorrow.” 

Juvia of course heard nothing after the word ‘stripper’

Her heart was doing flips in her chest. ‘This is destiny Juvia will finally show her darling gray how much she cares!” 

Juvia was already imagining Gray pulling her into a tight embrace overwhelmed with gratitude confessing his unrequited love for Juvia but was quickly brought back down to earth by Gajeel snapping his fingers in her face.

“Earth to Juvia put the wallet in his office so I can take you home.” Gajeel said grabbing his keys off the counter and heading to the door.

“No.”

“Well Juvia what else are we gonna do with it?” Gajeel asked wondering why Juvia was taking such a stance on a wallet of all things.

“Simple.” Juvia said brushing past Gajeel heading towards the parking lot. “Juvia and Gajeel are gonna return it.”

 

“In and out 5 minutes tops ok?” Gajeel said while putting his rustbucket of a pickup in park.

“Yes Gajeel Juvia will make it quick.” Juvia said fumbling with the billfold in her hand. She was so nervous just to give it back. ‘It has to be destiny’ Juvia told herself mentally in an attempt to help raise her confidence.

Juvia took a deep breath and turned back to see gajeel in his truck on his phone. With one last sigh she rung the doorbell and instead of seeing her darling Gray she saw a girl around her height with pink hair looking at her puzzled.

“Hey Ur I think there's a saleswoman at the door.” The girl with the pink hair called behind her.

“Sorry we don't wanna buy anything have a nice night!” She heard the woman call from inside the house and the girl with the pink hair began to shut the door.

“No no no no Juvia is here to see Gray!” Juvia said waving her hands frantically as to get the pink haired girl's attention.

The girl with the pink hair went wide eyed upon hearing her statement and swung the door open and began to squeal with excitement and pull Juvia in the house.

“Meredy whats wrong?” She heard the other woman say running to the doorway checking over the pink haired girl for any signs of injury then looked at Juvia puzzled.

“She’s here to see Gray.” The pink haired girl said making the dark haired woman go wide eyed, observe juvia then look at the pink haired girl and squeal with excitement.

“Come in please my names Ur and this is Meredy.” The pink haired girl who was apparently Meredy pulled her into a tight hug and led her into the kitchen with Ur following her.

“Ultear come in here and meet…” Ur stopped and looked at Juvia with a hint of embarrassment. “Sorry Sweetie I never got your name.” Juvia scratched the back of her neck and gave a slight whisper of a reply “Juvia.” 

Ur smiled and called out again “Ultear come in here and meet Juvia.” Ur said gleaming with pride which Juvia was starting to wonder why Juvia was so important she wanted to return the wallet and leave not be the center of attention.

“Who’s Juvia?” A dark haired woman resembling Ur said walking into the kitchen and slouching an arm around Meredy’s shoulder. “Well She’s actually here to see Gray.” Ur said not taking her eyes off of Juvia. 

Ultear chuckled as she pulled Meredy closer to her. “She doesn't really seem his type does she?” causing meredy to slap her upper arm “Ultear be nice.” But Juvia looked confused at Ultear’s comment. ‘His type?’ But by the time Juvia realized what she meant she heard Ur call upstairs “Gray and Lyon come down here!”

Juvia immediately became self conscious on hearing the name of her beloved Gray. She began to straighten her hair with her fingers and was embarrassed that she was still in her work uniform her nervousness not going unnoticed by the girls in the kitchen.

“Hey Ur is dinner ready yet?” Lyon asked entering the kitchen and almost immediatly noticed Juvia and the other three girls fawning over her. Smirking Lyon called back. “Gray I think someone's here to see you.” Lyon smirked and watched as Gray entered the kitchen and gawked at Juvia. “Gray you never told us about Juvia.” Ultear teased causing Gray to look like a fish opening and closing his mouth in shock.

“W-why are you here?” Gray finally managed to get out after being bombarded by a wave of embarrassment much like Juvia.

“Gray forgot his wallet at Juvia’s workplace so Juvia came to return it.” Juvia quickly blurted out and outstretched her hand with Gray’s wallet only increasing the confusion in the kitchen.

“Oh um thanks.” Gray said feeling the weight of everyone staring at the two as he reached out and grabbed the wallet.

Meredy was the one to break the silence “So you guys aren’t...” Ur followed up Meredy “Uh I think what Meredy is trying to say is that we thought you two were uh how do I put this?” Lyon with a smirk decided to capitalize on Gray’s embarrassment “They thought Juvia was your girlfriend.”

“What no she’s not my girlfriend!” Gray shouted his face reaching a similar color of crimson as Juvia.

Ultear walked up to Juvia and lightly placed her hand on her arm. “Well Juvia now that you're here you have to have dinner with us.” 

“Juvia really has to get going but Juvia really appreciates it.” 

“Nonsense you're staying you were nice enough to return Gray’s wallet so the least we can do is feed you.” Ur said with a smile on her face.

‘Juvia hopes Gajeel will forgive her.’ Juvia thought as she was led to the table by Ultear and Meredy chatting to her about how they've never seen her around magnolia high.

“Well Juvia” Ur said as she sat at the table Juvia being in between Gray and Lyon. “We should probably introduce ourselves i’m Ur also Ultear’s mother.” 

“I’m Ultear and this is my girlfriend Meredy” Meredy giving Juvia a small wave from across the table.

“I am Lyon me and Gray got adopted by Ur when we were little.” pointing a thumb towards Gray and Lyon quickly smirking. “I think you two are already both well acquainted with each other.” earning a punch in the shoulder from Gray.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly other than the occasional banter between Gray and Lyon which Juvia really enjoyed. 

“So how did you know my name at the carwash?” Gray asked as Juvia got up from the table. 

“Do you not remember Gray and Juvia had Chemistry together last year.” Juvia said looking at Gray.

“Oh i'm sorry I forgot you must have sat at the other side of the room if I forgot about you.” Gray said with a smile on his face.

“Actually..” Juvia said with a hint of sadness in her voice “Juvia and Gray sat next to each other.”

Gray felt his smile fade hearing what she said and started to feel guilty. “Listen I didn't mean-” but before Gray could continue talking there was a heavy knock on the door which Gray went to answer.

“Gray who’s at the door?” Gray heard Ur call from the living room. Gray not looking at the door called back to Ur “I don't know i'm answering it.” but when he turned around he was met with a broad chest and crossed arms.

The tall man leaned down and looked him eye to eye. “Where's Juvia?”

Gray slowly pointed towards the living room admittedly intimidated by the tall man. With a huff Gajeel pushed past Gray and and headed towards Juvia.  
Ultear leaned her head around Meredy who decided to sit on her lap upon hearing the heavy footsteps coming down the hall. What Ultear didn't expect is someone who looked like a member of a punk rock band standing in their living room.

“Gajeel Juvia is so sorry she lost track of time.” Juvia said sitting next to Ur a blush on her cheeks Gajeel simply huffed and exited the room causing Juvia to stand up.

“Juvia is sorry but her and Gajeel should really be going. Thank you for your hospitality.” Juvia then walked out of the room trying not to look at Gray who was still dumbfounded at what had just happened.

Lyon simply chuckled and clapped Gray on the back. “You finally get a girl home for dinner and she gets taken home by her boyfriend.” Lyon then began to laugh harder at his own joke causing everyone in the room to glare daggers at him.

“SHUT UP LYON!”


	3. Popularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys I know that I said this is a Erza/Mira and i haven't even introduced Erza but bear with me I am building the foundation for the plot(I also realize not updating in two weeks doesnt help) but hope yall enjoy

Levy sighed as she sat in her seat for her homeroom. It was the second day of school and Levy was already being swamped in her classes but at least she’s gets to do some of her work during her time at the school’s library.

“So what’s your name?” Levy heard a voice from the desk behind her as she thought someone was talking to one of their friends until she felt a finger tap her shoulder causing Levy to turn around.

Whatever Levy was expecting she had completely stomped on because levy realized she was inches away from the face of head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school Lucy Heartfilia. Levy couldn’t find words out of sheer shock that Lucy even noticed her much less speaking with her.

“Me?” Levy wanted to smack herself in the head for responding with that. ‘Way to go Captain Charisma.’

“Yes you.” Lucy said with a giggle.

“Oh sorry uh my name's Levy” Levy finally muttered out not looking Lucy in the eyes instead opting to look down at her hands feeling the weight of Lucy’s big brown eyes

“Do you wanna go on a date tonight?” Lucy said in a confident tone almost as if she wasn’t asking a complete stranger on a date.

Levy felt her heart flutter but then realized that the most popular girl at magnolia high was asking her on a date, Levy wasn’t exactly a social genius but she felt as if Lucy wasn’t being entirely sincere. 

Before either of them could speak the bell rang signalling that the homeroom was dismissed for their first period class

Levy quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly said. “Well I guess i've got to go.” But before Levy could walk away she felt a hand on her wrist without any force but more of a notion for Levy to stay.

“Itll be fun.” Lucy said with a wink before gently letting go of the already soft grip she had on Levy’s arm letting the smaller girl leave her face as red as her friend erza’s hair something that the cheer captain didn’t miss.

As Levy sat down in her AP english class she couldnt help but feel annoyed at Lucy trying to mess with her. ‘How stupid does she think I am.’

“Good morning class now we were discussing our summer read yesterday but we never got to go in depth with the character relationships.” Levy’s english teacher Mr. Wakaba said while leaning against his whiteboard. “Now does anyone have a theory on why does Sancho follow around Don Quixote even after all of the stunts he pulls?” 

The class remained silent for a few moments before Levy heard a voice behind her.

“I think Sancho wants to believe Don Quixote is a true hero even with his antics. With how rude sancho was treated maybe he see’s Don as a embodiment of what a knight does which is protect those who can't protect themselves.

Levy’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice behind her as she turned around she saw the big brown orbs of Lucy giving her a smile. “Weren't expecting a girl like me to have a brain were you? Why don’t we talk about this book over dinner my treat.” 

Levy groaned at the girl still trying to pull the stunt on her “You are in this class? You could have sat anywhere else.” Levy whispered to Lucy only receiving a giggle from the other girl.

“Ms Mcgarden anything you would care to share with the class?” Mr Wakaba said to Levy causing her to face forward in her seat. “No sir.” Causing snickers from her fellow classmates knowing they were getting a kick from the usual teachers pet being scolded.

The rest of the class period went without the two talking to each other not that Lucy wasn’t trying to find a way to get Levy to acknowledge her whether it be trying to ask Levy what certain things meant in the book where Levy well knew she understood this book, or by rubbing small soothing circles in levy’s back with her pencil as if Lucy was lost in thought and didn’t know she was doing it.

Though Levy never told her to stop doing it…

As soon as the bell rang Levy picked up her things and began to leave the room before hearing Lucy’s voice. “Hey Levy wait up.” Levy turned around and saw Lucy walking towards her still with that large smile of hers that Levy was quickly warming up on her.

“Look if it's about the date I-” Levy began to say but stopped when Lucy playfully slapped her on the arm. “I just want to walk with you I think i've asked you enough times for right now.” Lucy said in a playful tone.

As Levy and Lucy were walking down the hall Levy noticed that the other people were staring at the two more Levy and Lucy much to the point that Levy wasn't listening to Lucy talking but more along the lines of wanting to shrink inside herself and disappear instead of feeling the weight of all these people staring at her.

“Why is Lucy with HER.” Levy heard one girl whisper from the lockers making Levy bite her lower lip in embarrassment this was probably Lucy’s plan just to make her more of a mockery than she was already.

“I'm sorry what was that?” Levy heard from her left turning to see Lucy staring at the girl who was talking about them leaving Levy suprised.

“Lucy it’s okay let’s just go.” Levy said putting her hand on lucy’s arm an act that made Levy’s face heat up upon realizing what she was doing.

“How about you get to know someone before you start passing judgement it would save you from looking like an idiot.” Lucy then turned on her heel grabbing Levy by her hand gently pulling her away from the two girls anger still evident on her face.

“Sorry but they shouldn't talk to you like that I shouldn't've of said anything.” Lucy said scratching the back of her head. Levy had seen Lucy act in a couple different ways but coy wasn't one of them.

Levy then looked back down to her shoes and mumbled something that Lucy couldn't quite hear. “Wait repeat that.” Lucy said leaning in to hear what Levy was going to say.

“I said…” Levy said nervously adjusting her headband. “Meet me at the movies at eight.” and with that Levy scurried off to her next class leaving a starstruck Lucy wondering what she was going to wear.

“Jet, Droy i'm heading out tonight.” Levy called out to her brothers as she began to expel the contents of her closet onto her neatly made bed and floor.

“Ok tell Mirajane we said hey.” Droy called out from the kitchen as he continued to cook the dinner for the three.

“Um i'm not actually heading out with Mirajane…” But before Jet or Droy could ask who Levy continued “It's actually a new girl her names Lucy.”

“That’s great Levy well still get back before eleven.” Jet’s voice was clearly filled with enthusiasm. Both Jet and Droy knew it was hard for Levy to make friends so they weren't going to pry and get in between their little sisters social life.

Levy finally held out an orange sundress in achievement and quickly closed her door to change for her date which Levy then realized…

This was her first date.

8:08 PM

Levy was trying not to pace outside the cinema while waiting for Lucy. ‘What if she stood me up? She was probably friends with that other girl and she was in on it too.’ But before Levy could dig herself further into the pit of hypotheticals that would do nothing but make her more sad and embarrassed she felt a eerily similar tap on her shoulder.

“Sorry I was late I had to kick my friend Natsu out of the house.” Lucy said while still holding that smile that Levy was falling for. “Let’s head in.” Lucy said enthusiasticly grabbing Levy’s hand dragging her into the theater a blushing mess.

The entire movie was spent with the girls instinctively grabbing onto each other whenever the movies killer would emerge and several times their heads colliding only making the duo a laughing mess until the next horror scene would occur.

“So what time do you have to be home?” Lucy asked as the two casually walked down the streets of magnolia shoulder to shoulder under the warm air of the ending summer.

“Eleven why do you wanna know are you gonna do me in like that killer?” Levy said in a mocking tone sending Lucy into a small fit of giggles.

“No there’s something I wanna show you.” Lucy said but this time Levy took her hand causing slight shock from Lucy but she soon squeezed the smaller girl's hand and led her to their destination.

Levy was led into a small bookstore on a streetcorner that Levy had never heard of but Lucy acted as if she had been here her whole life. “Out of every bookstore i've ever been to this one is by far my favorite.” Lucy then looked at Levy’s eyes which were filled with awe staring at the books that stacked the store from top to bottom.

Lucy then watched as Levy struggled to reach a shelf that was a little high for her so Lucy decided to pull the small book down for her. Levy thanked her but when she reached for it Lucy put the book over her head out of Levy’s reach.

“The diary of Samuel Pepys.” Lucy read the title out loud. “So how bad do you want it Lucy said with a giggle. Levy then began to hop in an attempt to get the book out of the others grasp but to no avail.

Lucy then lowered her hand as Levy quickly took the book from her hands and pulled it to her chest making sure that Lucy wouldn’t try to take it again.

The next thing Levy noticed was how soft Lucy’s lips were…

The kiss was quick Levy put her fingers over her lips as if to confirm that she had just had her first kiss. Lucy then went wide eyed and you could clearly see the regret in her eyes.

“I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that i'm so stupid.” Levy then noticed the remorse in Lucy’s voice only making her blush deeper and smile.

Levy closed the distance to plant a soft kiss on Lucy to stop her rambling. Her second kiss ever lasting longer than the first one and the third lasting even longer.

“I’m cheerleading at a volleyball game thursday you should come.” Lucy said while she held Levy in a hug as the left the Bookstore Levy still holding onto the book that Lucy had bought for her.

“I’d think i'd like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Erzajane hope y'all enjoy

Mirajane scooted closer to Levy as the guy next to her threw his arms up in celebration of their school scoring another point. “Remind me again of why I had to come with you to watch a Volleyball game that your girlfriend isn’t even playing in?” Levy giggled and leaned into Mirajane. “Well for one she’s cheerleading and I think she’s doing a great job.” Mirajane looked to where Levy was looking and saw Lucy waving her hands and giving a wink making Levy turn crimson. “Secondly because you're my friend and you love me too much to not support me.” 

 

“So who’s the girl with the red hair?” Mirajane asked as she prodded Levy’s cheek trying to get Levy’s attention off of Lucy cheering.” But before Levy noticed Mirajane the guy next to her decided to answer her “How do you not know who Titania is? Sheesh you geeks need to get out more often.” Mirajane brushed off the last comment the guy had made to her she heard way worse things so she was more glad she had gotten an answer. ‘Titania like the queen of the fairies? God she must be full of herself to be called that.’

 

“You say something?” Levy finally said still not taking her eyes off of Lucy. Mirajane huffed and just leaned into Levy watching this so called ‘Titania’ play.

 

The Girl’s hair was as crimson as Levy whenever Lucy decided to wink at her. Mirajane also noticed how long her legs were and how perfectly toned the rest of her body was along with that.

 

“If you keep staring at her like that she might notice someone trying to burn a hole through her with their eyes.” Levy stated causing MIrajane to jump out of her skin at Levy’s sudden remark. ‘Now she decides to pay attention.’

 

“I wasn't staring.” Mirajane said crossing her arms suddenly conscious of how she looked at the mention of the girl having the girl possibly notice her. “Unlike you the rest of the people in this gym are here to watch the game why can’t I do the same thing?” Levy grinned hearing how defensive her friend got at the mention of her ogling. “Well you are alike with most of the guys in the gym and noticing how little these uniforms leave to the imagination.” Mirajane blushed deeply at her friends teasing and hearing Levy chuckle to herself made Mirajane. 

 

“I know i'm the worst.”

 

The game finished with Magnolia high winning decisively over the nearby charter school Blue Pegasus. Levy bolted towards Lucy in the parking lot and hopped into her arms wrapping her legs around her back.”You did great out there.” Levy murmured into her neck as Lucy giggled and twirled her around.

 

Mirajane felt awkward as she stood there around Lucy’s friends noticing one as Gray Fullbuster only because Juvia felt the need to tell her daily how he was the most perfect thing to ever grace the planet which Mirajane found endearing but she could understand how it may be getting a little overboard. 

The other boy however she had never seen before. His hair was pink and he seemed to not be able to stop moving constantly opening and closing his hands and fidgeting around like a small child. “Luce can we go yet i'm starving!” He begged causing Gray to get visably aggitaded.

 

“Hey flame-brain we are waiting on Erza so you can wait another five minutes!”

 

“Wanna go ice-princess?”

 

“Bring it!”

 

“Guys calm down.” Lucy said finally setting Levy down gently. “Erza said we could go on without her.” Lucy looked up to Mirajane and smiled brightly “You must be Mirajane Levy has told me so much about you.” Mirajane was then pulled into a hug by Lucy completely caught off guard.

 

“I’m Lucy but Levy probably told you that already.” Lucy said smiling. “These are my friends Gray and Natsu.” 

 

Levy finally looked up at lucy and frowned. “We had a good time but we should be heading home.” Lucy shrugged her shoulders “I was actually about to ask if you two wanted to come eat with us.” Levy’s eyes brightened noticeably when Lucy mentioned this. 

 

Mirajane smiled at Levy “Levy you go with them I got to get home for Elfman and Lisanna.” Levy looked at Mirajane and sighed “Mirajane it’s eleven at night I can't just let you-” Levy was then cut off by Mirajane “Levy i’m a big girl i can take care of myself.”

 

After Mirajane said her goodbye’s to Levy she headed away from the school to her apartment spending the time thinking about Levy’s new girlfriend and how odd the whole ordeal had been when she had told the rest of her friends.

  
  
  


_ “Wait you're dating who?” Freed said in disbelief hearing what Levy was telling them. ”She’s the most popular girl in the school no offense Levy.” _

 

_ “Look guys i’m in as much shock as you guys are but I really don't wanna question it.” Levy said making all four of them burst into laughter.  _

  
  
  


Mirajane was snapped out of her thoughts feeling herself get pushed to the ground her head hitting the edge of the curb making her scream in pain. ‘Why today.’ she groggily looked up to see duplicates of Flare laughing at her. Mirajane grabbed onto Flare trying to pull herself to her feet but her mind was completely out of it after she hit her head and 

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a flurry of red hair…

 

Mirajane felt something gently prodding her cheek as she opened her eyes she saw red hair and immediately flinched.

 

“How many fingers am I holding up? How bad does your head hurt? Are you Ok?” MIrajane’s ears throbbed of the verbal barrage she was receiving and barely noticed that Flare suddenly was taking care of her.

 

Wait.

 

Mirajane’s eyes snapped open to see that Flare was gone but now the girl from the volleyball game was looking over her worriedly checking the scrapes on her wrists and knees and putting the flat of her hand on MIrajane’s forehead.

 

“I'm fine. Thank you for looking after me but I have to get home.” Mirajane quickly stood up and squealed when she felt herself being picked up.

 

“You just hit your head if you need to get home this bad I wanna make sure you get there in one piece.” The read headed girl said as she picked up Mirajane bridal style. “Just think of it as a way to get to know a new friend.”

 

As ‘Titania’ carried Mirajane down the empty street to her apartment Mirajane couldn’t help but feel the cool september air niip at her legs that weren't covered by her running shorts. “So what’s your name?” Mirajane heard the red headed girl pipe up with saying.

 

“I uh-I’m Mirajane.” Mirajane finally stammered out feeling embarrassed of how hopeless this whole situation made her feel. “You must be the great ‘Titania’.” Mirajane said jokingly Making the other girl chuckle. “That’s a nickname other people call me my real name is Erza.”

 

“Erza as in Lucy’s friend?” Mirajane asked remembering Lucy saying that their friend wouldn't be joining them. “Do you know Lucy?” Erza asked raising an eyebrow at the girl in her arms.

 

“Well i'm sure everyone at our school knows Lucy.” Mirajane said immediately wanting to crawl in a hole realizing how bad that came out. “But she’s dating one of my best friends. 

 

“Oh Levy. She’s a sweet girl they’re good for each other.” Mirajane smiled softly at the thought of the two girls together whether it be reading or Lucy surprising Levy in the library after school. “I hope I find someone like that.” Erza blurted out immediately blushing a darker shade than her hair.

 

Erza finally carried Mirajane into her apartment building and told ‘Codename Hoteye’ that she had just fallen and that Erza had helped her out. As Erza opened the door to Mirajane's apartment she realized she had never been in the apartment before and needed the owners help navigating.

 

“I have a first aid kit third door on your right.” Mirajane said as Erza carried her to the bathroom to treat her cuts.

 

Erza sat Mirajane on the counter while she rummaged through the kit finding what she needed. “I can do the rest of this myself you-”  But Mirajane stopped talking when Erza put a cotton ball doused in alcohol on the cut on the side of her head when Mirajane's head hit the curb.

 

Mirajane couldn't help but notice how close Erza’s face was from hers feeling her hot breath on her neck while she nursed Mirajane’s cuts and checked her up and down. Erza finally realized how close she had gotten to Mirajane and stepped back embarrassed allowing Mirajane to hop off the counter in her bathroom “Sorry i’m not exactly good at the whole personal space thing.”

 

Erza walked out of the bathroom and headed to the door and Mirajane was right on her heels and quickly checked her phone. “It’s past one in the morning you can stay here if you want to.” Mirajane whispered being careful to not wake up her sleeping brother and sister. But Erza simply shook her head. “I’ll see you around Mira.” and with that Erza left the apartment leaving a confused Mirajane to stand at the doorway for a couple moments to absorb what a crazy night she had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been cutting weight for wrestling and have been too tired to update so here ya go here fellas

“Hey Juvia wait up!”

 

Juvia almost didn't acknowledge the person who called her name with her being so used to walking down the hallway alone she wasn't used to having any social interaction while walking to class.

 

“I haven't seen you around here so I just had to come and say hey.” Meredy said as she leaned into Juvia causing Juvia to grin. “Well Juvia is glad to see you how’s Ultear?” Juvia asked making the other girl grin.

 

“She’s alright she didn’t come to school today she wanted to get a new outfit for the party friday.” Juvia raised her eyes at Meredy’s mention of a party knowing full well that it was probably another one of Bickslow’s ‘legendary’ parties

 

“Juvia is guessing Bickslow is the one who’s throwing the party?” Juvia asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Oh so you're going too?” Juvia wasn't expecting Meredy to ask that and thus felt embarrassed that she never went to any parties usually people became more uncomfortable when Juvia entered the room. “Well Juvia doesn’t really go to parties that much…”

 

“Well make an exception this time and Gray is going too so I know you’ll be excited about that.” Meredy said with a mischievous smile and turned to go to her classroom leaving Juvia a blushing mess.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Freed enjoyed chemistry…

 

Maybe it wasn't his english class where he could read freely but in chemistry he sat in the back of the room in a two person table all by himself. There was also the little detail that Laxus Dreyar sat directly in front of him which may be the reason Freed has to force himself to pay attention in his class.

 

Ok so maybe he didn’t enjoy chemistry exactly…

 

As Freed walked to the back of the class he noticed that his seat was currently preoccupied with a guy with dark blue hair legs crossed on the table.

 

“Excuse me that’s my seat.” Freed said finally catching the attention of the person who has commandeered his seat

 

“Damn my bad I'm used to getting the back seat in the room. I like knowing no-ones behind me ya feel me.” He then slid from Freed’s seat to the other seat at the table making Freed internally groan. 

 

“Bickslow what are you doing in here!” Freed heard a familiar booming voice which sent a chill down his spine. 

 

What Freed didn't see coming is Laxus coming towards his desk and start talking to the person next to him. “Got moved to this class cause i'm short an honors class apparently.

 

“Are you even smart enough to take honors classes?” Laxus barked out a laugh and Bickslow joined in shortly afterwards and slung an arm around Freed’s shoulder “Of course not but youll help me right?”

 

Before Freed could answer Laxus spoke up “Hey Freed good luck dealing with him.” With that Laxus walked off leaving a wide eyed Freed. ‘How does he know my name?’

 

“So do you like him or what?” Freed jumped out of his skin when Bickslow asked that. “What him? Of course not!” Bickslow rolled his tongue out and laughed maniacally making Freed wince at the sound.

 

“Look if you like him I could try and set you up with him but if you don’t then you don’t have to worry about anything.” Freed gasped at Bickslow’s proposal causing him to grin and raise and eyebrow at him.

 

“Look I’m throwing a house party friday and Laxus will definately be there ill get you two well acquainted and you're gonna have a good time at my party because everyone has a good time at my parties and I refuse to let you be an exception.”

 

“Why do you care so much?” Freed asked trying his best to suppress a blush. Bickslow smiled and stated matter of factly. “It's the least I could do for you. I mean you did go out on a limb and say you'd help me pass this class.” Freed let his head smack the table as he let out an audible moan as he realized that he would have his hands full for the rest of the semester.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ “Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” _

 

Levy read the words over and over on the text message she got from Lucy three minutes ago and was worrying herself over what Lucy would wanna talk about. ‘Is she gonna break up with me?’ 

“Mr Wakaba can I please use the bathroom please?” Levy asked raising her hand and barely getting the words out not realizing how anxious she had gotten mulling over her own thoughts.

 

“Yes Ms Mcgarden you may be excused.” With that Levy stood up and quickly walked out of the classroom ignoring the other students in class who were giving her a questioning look. Ever since her and Lucy were public about their relationship Lucy had been having people question her why she would wanna date Levy and were only asking because they were her ‘friends’ and it seemed it became more prevalent the more times that Lucy would post a photo of the two online and Levy was worried it may be causing Lucy to have second thoughts about their relationship.

 

‘Calm down Levy you'll give yourself another panic attack.’ Levy thought to herself stopping right outside the bathroom door and taking a deep breath.

 

As Levy stepped into the girl's bathroom she looked around and finally turned into a pair of lips crashing into hers. Levy’s eyes widened and relaxed a little bit realizing it was Lucy and attempted to speak in between Lucy’s little kisses to her lips

 

“Lucy w-whats. Gotten. Into. You?” Lucy picked Levy up and gently put her back against the wall Levy instinctively wrapping her legs around Lucy. “A mix of seeing you in this little dress and Mr Wakaba boring me to death.” With Lucy saying all she needed to say she began to kiss Levy’s neck. 

 

“You could have said something I thought you were gonna break up with me or something.” Lucy stopped the second Levy said this and looked into her eyes for what seemed like hours almost like she was seeing what Levy’s soul was saying.

 

She then smiled and kissed the tip of Lucy’s nose. “Stop being so paranoid Levy you know i’m not going anywhere.” Levy gave a weak smile to this and kissed Lucy on the forehead.

 

“Oh sorry to interrupt the romantic atmosphere but i’m gonna have to get through you two lovebirds but I really gotta pee.”

 

Lucy squealed and without thinking dropped Levy causing the small girl to land on the bathroom floor Lucy didn't notice though because she was too busy being angry with her friend.

 

“Cana!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was after school and Mirajane had to bring Elfman his workout bag because he had forgotten it in his locker. By ‘had to’ Elfman insisted to Mirajane over text that he could simply grab it himself but she insisted that she would do it which may or may not have to do with that she knew the wrestling team and the volleyball team had to share the gym today. 

 

“Mirajane over here.” She heard the booming voice of her brother standing next to the wrestling mats and standing right next to him is the girl that had been on her mind all weekend.

 

“Well hey there Mirajane.” Erza said smiling and Elfman looked down at her questioningly. “Wait how do you know Mirajane?” Mirajane smiled and handed Elfman his bag. “He’s my brother.” Erza went wide eyed at Mirajane's response.

 

“Erza how long have you known my sister?” Elfman asked and Mirajane immediately felt tense not wanting Elfman to know about Flare.

 

“We have a couple classes together I gotta get going.” With that Mirajane quickly stepped out of the gym into the parking lot.

 

“Mirajane wait!” Erza called out chasing after Mirajane. “I uh was meaning to ask you if you wanted to go to Bickslow’s party friday?” Erza said suddenly not making eye contact with Mirajane. “Elfman’s going too if that changes anything.”

 

Mirajane sighed “I’m not exactly a party girl…” Erza upon hearing this looked visibly deflated. “Oh okay I was just wondering.” Mirajane smiled at Erza “But if my brother is there I guess i’d have to go and you’d be the only person there I would know.” Before Erza could respond the whistle signalling the start of her practice. “I've got to go i'll see you around.” Mirajane then watched as Erza jogged back inside the gym.

 

Mirajane stood there and just wondered what the hell has been going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long but here it is

Freed stood on the sidewalk across the street from Bickslow’s house feeling the thumps of the music from the house even from so far off from the house. Freed looked down both sides of the streets cars parked everywhere just to go to bickslow’s party which gave Freed second doubts of if he should even go inside.

Before Freed could talk himself into just going home he felt his phone buzzing. Freed pulled out the phone to see the callers photo of a girl holding up a copy of Moby Dick her eyes just peeking over the top of the novel.

“Hello Levy.” Freed said as he leaned against a tree hugging the edge of the sidewalk. “Freed you said you’d be here where are you?” Freed pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed he was a terrible liar and he didn't want to lie to his best friend so he began to walk across the street and simply said to Levy “I’ll see you in a second.” and put his phone in his jacket pocket as he stepped across the lawn.

He quickly was blocked by a man who could rival Mirajane’s brother in size who decided to not let Freed past him.

“What do you think you're doing here you can just turn around and go home.” Freed wanted to protest but quickly decided that he would just tell Levy and Bickslow he wasn't feeling well or at least try to sound convincing that he was sick.

“Well Orga he was actually invited so if you wanna get into semantics what do you think you're doing here?” a couple of guys who were sitting around the porch laughed at Orga and one threw a solo cup at him. 

As Orga returned to the spot on the porch Freed looked over to see Bickslow walking towards him and he put his arm around his shoulder. “Finally I thought you bailed on me which I am afraid is not cool. Freed felt himself smirk at Bickslow’s words.

“There’s at least a couple hundred people here i'm sure you would have lived.” Freed said jokingly as Bickslow led him into the house through the hordes of drunk minors.

“Well of course there is it's a party for the start of the year but none of these people are Freed and I guarantee you a good time if I remember correctly so we are gonna get wasted and by we I mean you.” Bickslow said grinning as he led him through the large house.

As freed was finally shown the tables where the alcohol was placed he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable saying he didn't drink but quickly recognized one of the bottles as something his father kept in his liquor cabinet.

Bickslow noticed Freed eying the bottle and immediately grabbed it “Whiskey and soda it is.” and immediately began putting the alcohol with some soda in a solo cup and handed it to him. “I wish I could stay with you forever but I have to be a good host and mess with people.” 

Freed immediately felt tense with Bickslow being the only person at the party that he knows so far and with Levy nowhere to be seen he felt super out of place. “What happened to you drinking with me?” 

Bickslow let out a grin as he walked out of the kitchen. “It’s a good time as ever to tell you that I don’t drink.”

As Mirajane walked into the rather large house she couldn't help but wince a little at the loud music that seemingly was blaring out from all directions. In thought it should be easy for her to find someone she knew saying that practically everyone from the school was there including all of her friends being invited one way or another from people that they had met that week.

She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and she immediately felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink thinking about Erza and her stumbling through her invite to the party. But she turned around and instead saw Levy looking at her with a slight pout.

“Levy what’s wrong?” 

“WHERE THE HELL IS FREED!” Levy exclaimed causing Mirajane to jump out of her skin at the sudden outburst.

“I don't know Levy I just got here.” Mirajanes defense did not help the small bookworm 

“Well freed said the same thing half an hour ago and I haven't seen him.” Levy then looked around and softly said “I hope he’s ok.” Mirajane just smiled softly and said. “Freed is fine Levy now you go and find Lucy i'm sure she's beside herself not being with you this long.” Levy laughed at Mirajane and disappeared into the crowd.

Mirajane realizing that she just sent off the only person at the party that knew her she began to look for Freed now that she knew he of all people was at Bickslow’s party instead of reading in his room and texting Levy about how great the suggestion was but she realized she was more or less looking with someone with a little more red in their head.

As she crept through the crowd becoming more and more socially anxious as the crowd formed in the living room bumped against her as she tried to make her way through realizing the only reason she wanted to be here was to keep her promise to see Erza and leave knowing her brother had a house key and Lisanna was home after Mirajane strictly told her she was not going to the party which she knew was hypocritical but she wanted to keep Lisanna out of trouble as much as possible and keeping Elfman away after the girl from the apartment across the hall invited him was an impossibility.

“Mirajane?” 

Mirajane eyes shot up as she saw the Erza Scarlet standing there in a plaid shirt looking absolutely stunning causing Mirajane’s brain to short circuit and only nod her head causing a chuckle to escape from Erza’s chest but completely drowned out by the music blaring from the room.

“Are you having fun?” Erza shouts over the music in an attempt to have her voice cut through the loud music enveloping the house.

“It’s so loud!” Mirajane shouts at the same voice level leaning towards Erza feeling her insides flip at the close proximity but brushing it off as nerves from talking to someone that is outside her only group of friends.

“Well then let’s leave.” Erza states a sly smile across her face.

“What!” Mirajane doesn't even try to hide the disbelief in her voice after dragging herself halfway across town to a party she doesn't want to be at just to leave it minutes after showing up.

“We’ll come back I just wanna talk to you without blowing out my voice” Erza says in her usual assertive booming voice even if her body language was rejecting her seeming confidence ‘was Erza blushing?’ Mirajane thought but brushed it off as her heating up from the hot room accompanied by the late summer heat.

“You go outside and wait for me ill meet you out there in a second.” Erza then turned on her heel and disappeared in the crowd leaving a stunned Mirajane to walk outside not believing the entire situation she was in.

Mirajane stood on the lawn feeling out of place but luckily as usual no one even seemed to notice her except a boy which she thought dressed similarly to Freed who simply gave her a small smile before resuming his conversation with the hulking man who was near him.

She then felt a giant hand start ruffling her hair and she immediately turned around eyes wide with disbelief until she realized who it was.

“Oh hi Gajeel” she said giving the imposing friend of Juvia’s a warm smile causing him only to grunt in response a small smirk dancing on his lips. “You're the last person i'd expect to be here.”

“I don't like parties but Juvie is here and i'm making sure she stays out of trouble.” Gajeel said crossing his giant arms over his chest.

Mirajane giggled at his big brother attitude and simply said “I haven't seen her here but Levy is inside and so is Freed apparently so maybe you can ask them?”

Gajeel simply grumbled as he slowly sauntered his way inside “I'll just go bother the shrimp until I see her i'll see you around I guess.”

Erza then walked past Gajeel and smiled warmly at Mirajane showing her a bottle of gin she snatched from the kitchen “Bickslow won't notice its gone anyways so might as well.”

Juvia simply loved parties…

While never really being “invited” to one unless you count Mira and Levy’s birthday parties which were simple get togethers with the four of them and a movie playing in the background Juvia loved the idea of letting loose at these giant get togethers and hearing loud music so Juvia was more than exited while her and Meredy walked down the block from where Meredy had parked talking the pink haired girls ear off the whole way until the large house was in sight.

“Juvia and Meredy are here finally!” Juvia squealed stretching her arms out in awe of the atmosphere of the party.

Meredy simply smiled and led Juvia by the hand inside the music which some would consider ear deafening Juvia consider just perfect for the party's sake and couldn't wipe the smile of enthusiasm off her face as Meredy simply greeted and hugged nearly everyone in their path to where Ultear probably was saying Meredy would not stop talking about how excited she was to see how Ultear looked in the dress she had bought for the party.

“Juvia!” Juvia then turned around to see Levy on the couch sitting on Lucy’s lap a cup being held by both of her hands. “First Freed and Mirajane now you how did we not know we were all gonna be here?” Juvia simply smiled nervously as she remembered that she never told any of her friends that they would be there .

“Sorry Juvia just got excited and forgot.” she stated lamely but her smile grew again noticing the man standing next to the couch with a scowl on his face. “Gajeel is even here!” Juvia squealed with excitement wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a bone crushing hug “Juvia could not be happier!”

Meredy simply smiled “I think you're in good hands so i'm gonna find my girl and try and see how the merchandise looks.” with that Meredy gave Juvia a wink and went up the stairs in search of Ultear.

“Bickslow said you were coming.” Freed froze recognizing the booming voice that was coming in front of him stopping him from reading the novel on his phone and looking up at Magnolias star quarterback “He seemed more excited about that than the rest of this party so you've definitely made an impression on him.”

Freed couldn't process what was happening to him at the moment with a thousand scenarios he had imagined this would go for him his speech skills went out the window and all he could lamely squeak out was “Laxus.”

Instead of drawing back at the response like Freed expected Laxus let out a deep laugh that Freed couldn't help but fluster at. “Good so you know my name already that's always good.” Freed smiled at his smooth response.

“Didn't think you would be much of a drinker though?” Laxus nodded his head towards Freed’s cup causing Freed to look down at the near empty cup that was in his hands. “Well what would make you think that?” Freed was shocked at the response he gave being so flirtatious as his mind went into autopilot probably on the count that if Freed thought before he spoke his nerves would shut all motor functions down.

Laxus smirked at his response and gestured his thumb towards the drink table. “Well I was about to grab a beer and you look like you need a refill too so why don't you show me how wrong I was?”

Lisanna felt her feet hit the floor of the hallway on the second floor of the house she had just snuck into she was going to be at this party Mirajane and Elfman be damned.

“You know my front door isn't broken right?”

Lisanna nearly fell back out of the window she just jumped through at the outburst turning to her right to look at a boy with dark blue hair sitting on the railing looking over the living room.

“Sorry its just that my sister and brother are here and they'd send me home if they saw me walk inside.”

“White hair and blue eyes? You must be Beast arm Elfman's sister Mirajane right?”

“Lisanna.”

“Lisanna.” Bickslow said correcting himself.

“I'm guessing you're the guy who throws all these crazy parties?”

“It'd be weird if i wasn't saying this is my house.” Bickslow cooly stated smiling letting his tongue rest outside of his mouth while doing so making Lisanna stare at the crazy gesture.

“So what are you doing up here if the main party is downstairs?” Lisanna asked peering over the railing Bickslow was sitting on watching the people dance in the living room to the booming music.

“Being a good host.” Bickslow stated flatly before continuing. “What sets my party apart from others is that all my parties something crazy happens whether it be a huge fight,Drinking contests or someone deciding that they are invincible by jumping from my roof to the pool.”

“Well how do you know that something like that is always gonna happen at your parties?”

Bickslow grinned evilly at her response. “Simple really I instigate it.” Bickslow grinned even wider. “Luckily enough for me you're gonna be my partner in crime tonight if you cant even go downstairs.”

It was Lisanna’s turn to grin this time...

Erza and Mirajane walked down the road lavish houses stacked on either side of bickslow’s neighborhood.

“Wow these houses are almost as big as Lucy’s ” Erza said her voice breaking the silence that the two were in since they began their walk.

“Wait Lucy’s house is bigger than these?” Mirajane stated bewildered by Erza’s nonchalance to her statement.

“Yeah way bigger.” Erza began to take the cap of the bottle and taking a small sip from it. 

“Well Levy did say something about her house being big but…” Mirajane felt her voice trail off staring at a weeping willow swaying under the breeze in between two houses. “I just didn't think that it was that big.”

Erza smiled “So how did you meet Levy?” Erza offers the bottle to Mirajane which she slowly accepts taking a small swig and coughing as she feels it burn her throat.

“Not much of a drinker i'm gonna guess.”

“First time actually.” Mirajane gave a sheepish smile at her confession but Erza responded with a grin. “Well that makes me feel special.” 

Mirajane felt that weird feeling in her stomach at Erza’s statement…  
“Well back to what we were talking about.” Mirajane inwardly shuddered of how bad her transition to talk back was mostly because she wanted to get Erza’s comment out of her head. “I hung out in the library alot when I was a freshman and she was the only one who would let me sit with her at a table.” Mirajane frowned at the last detail taking a little larger swig from the bottle before she smiled warmly again. “Soon enough we had two more spots filled for Juvia and Freed.”

Erza seemed shocked at Mirajane's explanation for meeting Levy. “Why does Juvia sound familiar?” 

 

“She used to swim her freshman year and got on varsity immediately.” Mirajane said clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going.

“That’s amazing why did she stop?”

“She got bullied off the team…” Mirajane took one last swig from the bottle before handing it back to Erza.

“That’s awful why would people do something like that?” Mira had a frown on her face at Erza’s naive question.

“Because they're different. Levy is lucky enough to have found someone who sees how amazing she is but people make fun of her height and how socially paranoid she is, Juvia gets made fun of for how she talks but is the most gentle innocent soul there is, and Freed is gearing towards valedictorian but his parents sheltered him when he was little so he doesn't know how to interact with kids his age but they're all so amazing and don't deserve it.” Mirajane felt the weight lifted off her chest not realizing she was almost shouting

“Who’s Gajeel?” Erza asked and Mirajane felt herself smile at the way Erza didn't press into what Mirajane was talking about anymore as if she knew that Mirajane had said all she wanted to about the matter.

“You'll know him when you see him.” Mirajane said as she and Erza turned around back towards the house.

Gray usually loved parties…

But for the past ten minutes he had drowned out Lyon shouting to someone else in their small group in the living room in an attempt to have a conversation over the music but now all he could pay attention to was the couch in the living room.

Gray watched as Levy was telling a story to Lucy and squirming as she was prodded in the sides by her girlfriend.

So that was pretty normal…

What caught his eye was that next to Lucy and Levy was the girl who had given him his wallet back and squished between her and the armrest was her ‘boyfriend?’ Grey frowned as an upbeat song that sounded like it belonged on a billboard top forty came on which caused Juvia to smile even brighter if that was even possible and drag the hulking man towards where all the people were dancing which made Gray’s chest twist in uncomfortable positions.

“What are you staring at so much?” Lyon said somehow making his voice cut through the music.

“Nothing.”

“If you wanna talk to her so bad just leave your wallet on the coffee table you know Ur would love to have her over without a boyfriend intrusion.”

“Shut up Lyon.”

“Seriously just ask her to dance with you if you wanna see her so bad.” Lyon said with a grin that lacked any malice to it. “Looks like piercings over there is having a blast.” Lyon had his finger pointed towards Gajeel who seemed extremely embarrassed but couldn't leave and risk hurting Juvia’s feelings.

“Well we’ll need a plan to get piercings away from her.”

“See any targets yet Bickslow?”

“Not yet Lis it’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is.” 

Bickslow looked at his new partner in crime with bewilderment and she slyly smiled and pointed her finger over the railing she was leaning on to the downstairs. “The black haired guy without a shirt on is eyeing Juvia hard and he’s obviously jealous of Gajeel right now and i'm guessing the shirtless guy with white hair is trying to convince him to do something.”

“The shirtless guys are Grey and Lyon but who’s Juvia and Gajeel?”

Lisanna pointed to the dance floor. “The girl with the blue hair and summer dress is Juvia and the guy next to her who looks like a punk rocker.”

Bickslow whistled at Lisanna’s spot on eyesight and gave her a high five and began to stick his tongue out as he smiled. “So we distract her boyfriend get Gray in bring Mr Sunshine back and let it unfold?” 

“It'll work Gajeel isn't her boyfriend but he is super protective of her but I can probably convince him to come with me you just focus on the shirtless guy.”

“Break on three. One. Two. Three. Break!” Bickslow then pushed himself over the railing he was sitting on leaving Lisanna wondering what she had just got in to.

Lisanna waited until the song was over to approach Gajeel tapping him on the shoulder while Juvia was distracted by her own monologuing of how happy she was.

“Lisanna I thought Mirajane would make you stay home?” Gajeel said scowling at the girl but she stayed unaffected.

“She did and I need you to come with me.”

“Why?”

Out of all the plans she had in her head she realized she forgot one crucial thing which was explaining to Gajeel why he should leave with some girl he had met once briefly.

“Uhh I need a partner for beer pong.” Lisanna mentally punched herself for her idea and was thinking of something else to say before she felt a large hand mess up her hair. “We better not lose and don’t tell your sister.”

Freed couldn't believe the night he's had.

It started with just being dropped off by Bickslow and failing to find the only girl in the house he knew to now playing beer pong with his crush.

Freed lined up his last shot and made the ball land dead center in the solo cup meaning Freed and Laxus had won their fourth one in a row and Laxus ended up giving him a side hug in response which made Freed feel like his heart was coming out of his chest.

“Anyone else wanna try the best?” Laxus shouted in his booming voice causing Freed to grin at the statement.

“You're on sparky...:” Freed immediately recognized the guy standing on the other side of the table as Juvia’s friend but what shocked him was the girl standing next to him.

“Lisanna?”  
“Freed what are you doing here?”

“Same thing as you apparently.” Freed looked at Laxus who gave him a grin. “The difference is that I don’t plan on losing.”

Gray noticed the white haired girl pull Juvia’s friend away but she stayed on the dance floor looking a little out of place. What really sent Gray over to her was when a slower song came on at the party and Juvia got that exited twinkle in her eye. ‘This has to be destiny’ Gray thought

In actuality Bickslow just told the DJ to switch to something slower for his plan to roll along faster.

“Hey you wanna dance?”

The only look that could describe Juvia’s face was a mix between being punched in the back of the head after winning the lottery with the combination of ethereal joy and confusion going through her head she could only give a weak nod.

Gray smiled sheepishly as he took one of Juvia’s hands and put the other rather high on her waist as they began to find their rhythm to the slow song.

Grey chuckled “Sorry about that I noticed that you didn't have anyone to dance with.” If Grey was nervous his body never showed it Juvia on the other hand was so red in the face it reminded Gray of Erza’s hair. “No don’t be sorry Juvia thought it was rather... sweet.” 

“Thanks again for bringing back my wallet.”

“It was nothing but Juvia should apologise.”

“For what?”

“Juvia apologises for Gajeel’s actions he’s not so bad but he can get rather impatient.”

Grey felt his chest twist again after Juvia mentioned him again but never said anything about it. “Yeah boyfriends can be protective like that.” Juvia chuckled at his response “Gajeel is not Juvia’s boyfriend a boy and friend yes but more like a big brother.”

“What really?” Grey was dumbfounded but also relieved when Juvia nodded her head yes he felt like a weight was taken off his chest.

The two fell into silence as they swayed to the soft melody Juvia having an internal meltdown on the inside as she was living her actual dream since she had first saw Grey. 

“I don’t know how I never noticed you but Lyon says Ive got ice in my brain.” Juvia let out a soft giggle as she felt grays hand pull her closer and he leaned down to kiss her the only thing Juvia could think was ‘Nothing could ruin this moment.’

The game was close at this point both teams down to only one cup Lisanna’s head felt heavy from all the cups she had to drink Gajeel however looked unaffected and was eying down Laxus and it seemed Laxus was reciprocating.

“You think you can make it Lisanna?” Freed mockingly asked from across the table the beer he drank mixing with the dirty sodas he drank earlier shedding away his quiet and humble persona only leaving confidence and pure competitiveness which Lisanna thought suited him.

“If I don't that means we lose so yeah I think I can.” Lisanna said smugly as she lined up her shot and threw a perfect toss that was destined to go straight into the cup.

That is if Gajeel hadn't stumbled back and knocked into the table.

Lisanna watched mouth agape as the ball bounced off the rim of the cup and landed directly into Laxus’s palm.

His shot of course landed in perfectly…

Lisanna downed the drink and immediately turned towards who had cost them the game. “Gajeel what the hell was that for.?”

“What’s that stripper think he’s doing?”

Lisanna then saw exactly what Gajeel was talking about her anger going away leaving a smug grin as she realized that her and Laxus’s plan was working out perfectly.

Gajeel stormed over to Juvia and Gray and prodded Gray in the chest his body making a barrier between the two. “What the hell do you think you were about to do?” Gajeel punctuated his sentence by prodding Gray in the chest harder

Now Grey was mad “What is your problem why are you always putting that studded head of yours where it doesn't belong if you wanna fight that's fine let me beat your ass and lets be done with it.”

Gajeel smirked and nodded his head towards the door and began lumbering out with Juvia trying to anchor him down by holding down one of his arms but to no avail only causing Gajeel to drag her along with him.

Gray walked over to Lyon who was watching the whole ordeal with Bickslow standing next to him “Dude what did I just get myself into do you see how big that guy is?” But instead of Lyon responding it was Bickslow who spoke up “Just get him to the ground and start punching him you've got this.”

“I've got this?”

“Yeah it'll be easy just remember bluie over there will be watching you.”

Gray with a strong sense of confidence gave the two a thumbs up and walked out the front door towards where Gajeel gestured. Lyon then looked up at Bickslow “You know he’s gonna lose right?”

“He doesn’t.”

Erza and Mirajane saw bickslow’s house after their walk back to the house the two in silence since Mirajane’s little tirade the two only handing the bottle back and forth but Erza got the courage to question Mirajane further. “When I first saw you Flare was hitting you why?” 

Mirajane Tensed at the mention of Flare’s name. “She always has I guess she thinks I deserve it.”

“That’s not true.”

“How do you know you barely know me-” Mirajane was cut off by Erza wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. “Miraja- Mira” Mirajane blushed a little at the name Erza gave her and slowly wrapped her arms around Erza’s back returning the hug. “I can tell you're wonderful You've been nothing but kind to me since we've met and from what Elfman has told me about you you're also a caring sister so don't think you deserve anything but the kindness you give to people around you.”

Mirajane felt tears well up in her eyes at Erza’s words and she heard Erza chuckle “Come on now don’t tear up we’ve still got a party to go to.” But she noticed the crowd which seemed to be the whole party in the front yard except a circle at the center.

“What’s going on Erza?”

“A fight.”

The two separated from their hug and walked on to the lawn where the large crowd was and Erza grabbed a boy by the shoulders and asked with a booming voice “What’s going on?”

“Gray’s fighting some brick shithouse!”  
Erza pushed her and Mirajane to the center of the circle so they could see who the boy was talking about and there they saw a shirtless grey standing across from like the guy said a brick shithouse.

“Um Erza.”

“What is it Mira?”

“That’s Gajeel.”

Gajeel was the first to act trying to punch Gray in the face but Gray went low and attempted like Bickslow suggested a takedown but unlike how it went over in Gray’s head Gajeel wasn't even moved and delivered an elbow to Gray’s spine causing him to lose the hold he had and Gajeel’s legs and landing on his hands and knees. Gajeel drug Gray to his feet by a grip he had on Gray’s wrist and reared his arm back for another punch but Gray headbutted Gajeel making him let go of Gray to hold his nose. “Ok bastard let’s go!”

“Gajeel, Gray stop it right now!” Juvia screamed tears in her eyes. Gajeel simply crossed his arms over his chest and huffed while Gray stalked back to Lyon.

“Ok everyone!” Bickslow shouted from his position sitting on the roof of his house legs dangling over the edges. “Fun’s over let’s get back inside before the cops-” But was cut off by the sounds of sirens and red and blue lights bouncing of the reflections of the neighborhood windows.

“Scatter!”

Bickslow was the first to move jumping off the roof and sprinting towards the treeline Lisanna following closely behind where Gajeel unceremoniously put Juvia over his shoulder and sprinted towards his truck, Mirajane grabbed Erza’s wrist and dragged the two to where they had just came from finally Laxus and Freed Jumped the white fence separating Bicklow’s house to their neighbors backyard disappearing.

Mirajane eventually let go of Erza’s hand letting the latter lead the way apparently Erza lived in the same neighborhood as Bickslow so knew her away around.

The two stopped outside a house that was the same as Bickslow’s in size Erza walking the two to the front door. “Well I guess I should be heading back home.” Mirajane said as she stared up at the large house avoiding Erza’s gaze.

“Absolutely not.”

“What?”

“It’s too late for you to walk home all by yourself you can stay the night here.”

“Well what about Elfman and Lisanna I can’t leave them all by themselves?”

Erza smirked. “Just text them im sure Elfman could handle anything that happens.” 

Mirajane smiled gently at Erza’s prodding sending Elfman a quick text saying she wouldnt be back until morning and following Erza inside her giant home. As Erza got inside she took a blanket from her closet and taking one of the pillows off of her bed making a small bedding next to her own bed. “You can sleep on the bed i'll take the floor.”

“No it’s fine you can sleep on the bed.”

“I don’t want you to sleep on the floor you're my guest.”

“It wouldn't feel right if you didn't sleep in your own bed.”

Erza smirked and tossed the blanket and pillow on the bed. “Then it’s settled we can share the bed.”

Mirajane flushed at Erza’s statement as Erza plopped on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “I don't bite I promise.

Mirajane crawled under the covers and faced Erza and barely contained a yelp as Erza lazily laid an arm over Mirajanes side “I had fun tonight.”

Mirajane closed her eyes and slowly felt the exhaustion of the day way down on her

“Yeah me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what I did wrong or what you liked wrote this at 4 am so consistency is shaky at best

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed and if you didn't tell me what i did wrong and ill improve


End file.
